Shard of Glass
by celticgina
Summary: What does Grace REALLY think about Wayne and his new ladyfriend?  Is she really that calm? ONESHOT... GRIGSBY, because we NEED more of that!  Reviews and Chocolates feed the bunnies!


**Are they kidding me? Are they trying to drive me crazy? I couldn't stand that woman. And no matter what Grace says, there is no way she was that cool about this. **

**So, this little drabble or whatever was born. Don't think I am going anywhere else with this. But we true believers in the GRIGSBY camp needed to have this said.**

**Is anyone else from that camp out there? I know they have been killing us lately, but we can make it better here. That's kind of the point of Fanfic.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, because if owned them….this show would not be seen on broadcast TV!**

**Shard of Glass**

No, she wasn't jealous. After all, she had no right to be jealous. They had broken up. Correction, she had broken them up a long time ago. Right now it felt like a lifetime ago. She wasn't jealous. She was concerned for a friend.

She had learned the hard way, better than anyone, to be careful where you dated. It was hard enough to be a cop and date. Between the hours and the stress of the job, it can take its toll on any relationship. But more than that, like everything in your life, being a cop means you must choose carefully in your relationships outside work. It's why cops always hung out together. Of course, fraternization rules made dating impossible those cops impossible. Dating as a cop was tough. And yeah, she guessed it was inevitable that you would date people you met in your bizarre work world. Cops from other departments were ok. You met lawyers and judges and court officers. And occaisionally a witness or two.

Considering her own track record, could she really condemn him? After all, she dated a lawyer who was a psycho bent on revenge. She dated the mole and tool of a heinous serial killer. And of course, she had dated him. It was their job that ruined that relationship. HE had been wonderful. Even after she broke up with him and broke both their hearts, he was a friend. That's why she was concerned, she thought. He is a friend. She's concerned for a friend.

This woman is a public defender. All you needed was a few more situations like today to make things even more awkward. As Lisbon had reminded her, their unit was under scrutiny. She didn't want to see Wayne caught up in something. He was such a good loyal boyfriend, she knew. It would be tough for him to go against his girlfriend. He needed to be careful. That was the only reason she warned him.

She wouldn't even let herself think about how ridiculous they looked. The woman was shorter that Lisbon. Grace remembered how he made her feel tiny and safe and loved…and she stopped herself. Anyway, she was much taller. They had fit together perfectly. She remembered he commented on how much he liked dating a tall woman so he didn't have to bend so far to kiss. She wasn't even that pretty, Grace decided. Oh, there were those who might say she was kind of cute in that perky puppy kind of way. But she didn't see them together. And yeah, she seemed like the type who would let him be the big strong alpha male. He did like that, she remembered, with a small spike of heat. But it wore on a man like him. He liked a true partner, she remembered with even more.

No, she stopped herself. She was not jealous. That part of her life was over. She didn't even know if she wanted to date anymore. Other than him, her judgment of men had been awful. The best man she knew was dating someone else. Wait. He told her he loved her. He wasn't going to the wedding because of that. Was he just saying that? Had he really gotten over that so easily? Was he still in love with her? Did she want him to be?

She wasn't jealous. She told herself that each time she heard him make a date. She told him they wouldn't be awkward. How cute was he asking about that? But she wasn't jealous. The man had a right to be happy. She wasn't jealous.

So why did it feel like there was another tiny public defender shaped shard of glass cutting her heart every time she thought of him with that woman? She didn't want to ask herself that question. She didn't think she was ready for her heart to give her brain that answer.

**OK, people, start your keyboards! I am out of mourning for this ship mode. Now we need to get them together….anyone out there?**


End file.
